When He Was Her Man
by EmilyTheOwl
Summary: Draco always did regret what he had lost with Hermione. But no more than now. He's sitting there, watching her dance with her now husband, thinking of what he should have done, when he was her man.


**When I Was Your Man**

**A/N: Uhhh…hi everyone! This is my first Dramione story that I've written, and it's a songfic, so if you don't like those sorts of things, I suggest you exit out of this and carry on scrolling, if you do like them, wahey! Keep reading! Its based on the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars, about how Hermione and Draco had a secret relationship until he was forced into the Death Eaters and had to end it, now he's watching Hermione and hers and Ron's wedding. They kept the relationship up until she had to run away with Harry. Have fun reading it, and let me know what you think! I can't use the lyrics in here for copyright reasons, but listen to the song as your reading this, and it will all make sense as we go along. I know I've already published this before, but I've removed the lyrics, so it should all be okay now, so here I am, publishing it again!**

Draco remembered as he watched her, how they used to just lie in bed for hours on end, she used to sleep and he used to watch her, memorising every detail. They knew they wouldn't be able to have many more meetings like this, and so they savoured every time they were together. The radio was often on when they got up in the mornings, a muggle device that Hermione swore by, and refused to get rid of.

His friends used to talk of her, but not in the way he would have liked. They used derogatory terms, and slated her for everything she did. He longed to scream at them and tell them to s hut up and hit them for saying those sorts of things about her, but he couldn't. he was sworn to silence. As much as they would have loved to have gone public, and shown that blood differences didn't matter, they couldn't. Voldemort was in his element, and it was extremely dangerous to even mention her or her friends.

He would spend hour after hour with her when he could and wasn't doing someone elses dirty work, but times were becoming less and less and preparations were having to be made in case something happened to either of them. Draco realised now he should have done all he could to keep her, to not care what others thought. He knew in the bottom of his heart, he would have died for her._Should have gave you all my hoursWhen I had the chance_

He knew he should have spent more time with her, and ignored everyones orders, but he was scared what would happen otherwise.

She loved to dance, he remembered with a sad smile. They went once, to a dancing class, but Draco hadn't liked it, and refused to go again. She sulked for a week after, only being brought out of it by draco promising to go again. They never got the chance to go.

His ego was extremely big back then, and his pride to. Appearances had to be kept u, so he had to pretend to hurt her in front of her friends. It broke his heart every time he would see her face when the words were uttered out of his mouth. He never got the chance to apologise to her, she just accepted the words, and they carried on with their lives. Now he still remembered the expressions on her face, and wished he could change them.

His mind was going over hundreds of ways to get her away from the man she was with at this moment in time, to take her in his arms and declare his love for her, have her return the love and then run away never to be found again, but he couldn't, he'd had his chance, and hed let her slip away too easily. He should have tried harder.

He'd gone over to her several times before, and opened his mouth to say everything about how sorry he was, but all that had come out of his mouth was hello, and he had gone away feeling stupid and foolish, wishing he wasn't such a coward. She'd started to ignore him after a few attempts and while he couldn't blame her, it still hurt.

As he watched her dance with her husband on the dance floor, her first dance with him as husband and wife, he thought about how that could have been him if he had tried a little bit harder with getting her back, had told her exactly how he felt, but he hadn't. and now he was sitting here at her wedding, surrounded by her loved ones and watching her dance with Ron Weasley of all people. But that's the way life goes, and he gave up too easy. He should have done all those things, when he was her man.

**A/N: And there we are! I hope you like it, as I say its my first go at writing them! I just thought the song fit nicely in with what was going round my head at the time…..I do like Ron, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I thought he treated Hermione incorrectly, and I always thought there was something underneath Draco's cool exterior. Anyway, tell me what you think, byyeeeeeee! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
